


垂钓

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 喜乐送我一幅画，我报之以文。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	垂钓

Dean刚满13岁的时候，肩上就扛起一个艰巨重任。  
当时父亲John递给他一支长长钓竿，Dean还得要两只手才能勉强接过。  
在他四岁的时候，闯进家里的邪恶巫师就想要抱走还是婴儿的弟弟Sam，母亲Mary为了保护小儿子牺牲了自己。  
最终巫师在Mary的阻止下没有得逞，却对Sam施了恶毒的魔咒。他金黄的瞳孔在咒语间闪烁不停，当Sam第一次摔倒，就会跌在六尺之下，跌进无边地狱。  
然后巫师化作一团黑烟不见了。  
John想要找到巫师，杀掉他，为Mary报仇，让Sam从此不会跟地狱有任何干系。他太过于迫切地让自己成为一个巫师猎人，却忽略了父亲的身份。所以照顾Sam的任务大部分都落在了年幼的Dean身上，他给弟弟喂饭，给弟弟换尿布，给弟弟洗澡，搂着弟弟睡觉。  
担心巫师的诅咒实现，John不允许Dean教Sam走路。他曾以为自己很快就能找到那个眼睛发黄的男人，至少是在Sam已经长大而且并不满足于爬行之前。但他估计错误了。  
Sam非常聪明，除了过于依赖哥哥这一点，看上去有时没那么像个孩子。等到有一天Dean转身去做牛奶玉米片却忘了先把Sam抱到凳子上时，刚进门的John看到了扶着墙急切地朝着哥哥方向走的Sam。他没来得及接住摇摇晃晃跌倒的小儿子。  
Sam身边燃起一圈黑焰，随后便被席卷着消失在空气里。黄眼巫师的笑声回荡在房间里，如同镣铐与邪灵的炼火舞曲。

为了这件事，Dean很长一段时间都非常非常难过，好像心里有个什么地方被一点点钻出孔，那个空洞周围的肉便开始腐烂发白，一片片脱落。  
John拯救了他。  
父亲给了他一支钓竿。那不是普通的什么钓竿，如果Sam最信赖的人守在恶魔游走的冥河边，用这支灵骨节段做成的钓竿垂钓，就会找到他的灵魂。  
每年只有一天，一旦灵魂顺着骨节爬上来，一定要马上把他塞进嘴里，回了家才能松嘴。  
机会只有一次。

Dean双手小心翼翼地捧着这支弯曲的杆子，像是已经看到了脸圆圆的Sammy在眼前乖巧微笑。他心里那个不断扩大的空洞第一次重新活了起来，死去结痂的灵魂重新流出鲜血。

第一年他在岸边坐得全身都麻了，天色重新变得像染上棕灰的河滩时，Dean花了好久才站得起来。手臂沉得像这辈子都抬不起来了，腰椎如同错了位。  
但这些都没什么。  
他躺在床上像要把身体里的水分都用光一样地哭，因为没有灵魂来摇动他的钓竿，他连Sammy的一角衣领都没见到。

第二年天边翻涌着昏灰漩涡，不认识的青蓝鸟群在头顶上盘旋，发出此起彼伏的凄惨鸣声，像是在召唤故去的伴侣。  
有一些像是雾气的团状物从河里升上天空，被俯冲下来的鸟儿衔在嘴里。  
钓竿依然没有摇动。  
Dean迟钝缓慢地站起来，收拾好东西，在回家的山道上哭了一路。

第五年Dean已经17岁了，有时会独自去猎杀一些温和但恼人的小怪物。John酗酒越来越厉害，他已经没怎么见过父亲在家一脸清醒的样子了。  
他回到家的时候左脸有一道伤疤，那是凶猛的秃鹫在他脸上划下的。Dean思考着自己是不是已经成了一团会移动的腐肉。  
“找到Sam了吗？”难得还存有些理智的John开口，语气里闪烁着几分羞愧和担忧。  
“没有，长官。”Dean失落地摇头，放好钓竿，“没有。”

第七年有蝉在耳边摆动着腹部奏出漫长而快乐的鸣声，Dean全神贯注在钓竿上，担心错过一丝摇动。  
一只翅膀只有橙红轮廓的蝴蝶停在钓竿顶端，安静地扇动着透明细碎的风，像是在惬意打盹。Dean没试图赶走它。  
忽然，蝴蝶像是被惊醒一般扑扇着双翅慌张逃走。  
钓竿动了一下。  
Dean屏住呼吸，使劲眨眨眼睛，小心观察着晃动是来源于自己还是别的什么。  
钓竿摇得更厉害了，直往河里坠去，Dean就快要无法抓住。  
Sam回来了，他回来了。  
Dean整个人都绷紧了，用力握住手里的骨节，牙关紧咬，想要直接把这重物扯上来，又怕失败。  
一团白雾顺着钓竿从河中慢慢爬向岸上，Dean睁大了眼睛，下一秒才反应过来应该念咒语。

他在心中念叨着倒背如流的咒语，凝着水汽的雾团在阳光下折射出斑斓暗影。渐渐地，化成模糊人形。  
有着Sam的眉眼和面容，正好奇地看着自己手脚逐渐伸展开来，然后抬起头对愣神的Dean露出微笑。这情景霎时点燃了Dean眼里与心中深处的灯。  
那是15岁的Sammy，Dean一下子就知道了。

Sammy站在河岸边缘对他招手，像要给Dean展示什么宝物。

Dean不受控制地迈开步子。

他们终于又拥在一起。隔了那么多年岁，依然像从前那样亲密相拥。仿佛Dean只是转身倒了一杯牛奶。

快乐盈满了Dean的胸膛，“我找到你了，Sammy。”

“我得到你了，Dean。”Sam笑起来，眼里闪着喜悦的琥珀光芒。

END


End file.
